


Chocolate Kisses

by FindYourAnchor (DustyHalo)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, sterekbingo2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyHalo/pseuds/FindYourAnchor
Summary: Derek’s not entirely sure how he got roped into helping Stiles bake a cake for his dad. He’d just opened his apartment door a few minutes ago to find Stiles on the other side holding a brown paper bag.





	Chocolate Kisses

Derek’s not entirely sure how he got roped into helping Stiles bake a cake for his dad. He’d just opened his apartment door a few minutes ago to find Stiles on the other side holding a brown paper bag.

“Stiles?”

Stiles had smiled at him like it was completely normal for him to be standing there. Which given how much time they'd been spending together lately it really shouldn't have been all that strange.

“I need to bake a cake for my dad.”

Derek had stared, blinking between the bag and Stiles’s face. “And you're at my apartment because?

Stiles had gaped at Derek as if he were unbelievable and the answer should be obvious. “Because he's home and it's supposed to be a surprise.”

So Derek had ended up gesturing Stiles inside and watched him head into the kitchen area. At first Derek had gone back to the book he'd been reading before Stiles's arrival but the noises from the kitchen had eventually drawn him in. So now he was helping Stile's out by handing him ingredients that were just out of his reach or a bowl and spoon when he needed it but didn't know which drawer or cabinet to search.

They really had been spending a fair amount of time together lately, and Derek had grown more than fond of the young man that was mixing cake ingredients in one of his large glass bowls. Stiles was kind, funny, and if Derek was being honest with himself, attractive. Stiles was no longer the scrawny kid he’d met in the woods all those years ago. It wasn’t just the way he’d grown into himself, becoming less skinny looking and more lean muscle. It was in the way he carried himself. In the way he’d settled into pack life. And everything that entailed.

Derek blinked at the chocolate covered spoon Stiles held out to him. The one that he'd been licking only a moment ago.

“Try this. I think it needs more sugar.”

Derek wasn't sure how chocolate of all things could possibly need  more sugar but he took the spoon as he handed the other to Stiles and sucked a small amount of chocolate batter from the tip.

“Tastes fine to me.”

Stiles fixed Derek with an impish smile. “We should definitely make out. See if our kisses taste like chocolate or not.”

Derek was used to these jokes by now. Usually he just rolled his eyes or glared until Stiles mumbled an apology or looked away and stopped talking. This time though Derek considered the possibility that the comment was more than a passing joke. The remarks had been happening more frequently. Ever since Stiles and Malia has broken up. Ever since Stiles had turned eighteen. And it seemed to be Derek that he was joking to more often than not.

“You know you say that kind of thing a lot but have you ever even kissed a man?”

Stiles floundered. His mouth opening and closing like a startled goldfish plucked from its tank.

“Have you?” Stiles faltered.

Derek stayed silent but quirked a brow as he stared Stiles down. Expectant and challenging.

“Alright, no,” Stiles admitted finally. He looked down and away. Suddenly quiet.

Derek watched Stiles fidget. His fingers first tapping at his arm and then picking self consciously at the sleeve of the old red hoodie he wore. Stiles had always been a bundle of nervous energy. Derek couldn’t remember ever seeing him completely still. Some part of him was always in motion even if it was just the twitch of his fingers or the bouncing of his leg while he sat.

The silence was unusual though. Stiles tended to be straightforward. Obnoxiously so at times.

“I'm not judging here, alright?” Derek turned to face Stiles more fully because he still hadn't looked back up at him and Derek was starting to think he’d overstepped. Stiles meanwhile turned back to the bowl. “You've just been saying this stuff constantly. Usually to me.”

The only sound for several long minutes was Stiles’s heart rabbiting in his chest and the wooden spoon tapping up against the side of the glass bowl as Stile’s stirred the cake mix once again. Even though it was already properly mixed by this point. His body was tense and Derek realized after a moment he was holding his breath.

“You know you'd have better luck asking for a kiss than making jokes about it.”

Stiles breathed out long and slow. The spoon had gone still in his hand though he hadn’t let it go yet. He looked up at Derek for a stagnant minute before he finally asked, “Better luck asking you, or better luck in general?”

“Stiles.” Derek gave a short tilt of his head. “Do you want to kiss me?”

Stiles’s eyes flicked over Derek’s face, then the rest of him. A blush was starting to creep into his cheeks.

“I’ve wanted to kiss you for years.” Stiles let go of the spoon he had been stirring with to turn towards Derek. He braced a hand against the countertop as he leaned against his hip. “But, I didn’t think you’d want to because first I was too young, and you know my dad’s the sheriff. And then we were both seeing other people and I'd never seen you with a guy or heard you show any interest and you should really just kiss me, okay? Kiss me so I'll stop rambling like an idiot. Just ki-”

Derek cupped a hand to Stiles’s cheek and leaned in to let his lips brush over Stiles’s gently. The kiss was short and sweet. The sweetness being more literal. Stiles tasting like the chocolate he’d licked from the spoon earlier.

When the first kiss ended Derek moved in for another when Stiles tugged him back in by his shirt, and then another when he didn't back away. Small kisses that made Stiles’s breath catch and his hands fist in the back of Derek’s shirt to pull him in closer until they were pressed in tight together.

Stiles’s mouth trembled beneath Derek’s. His lips parted in invitation and Derek went in for a longer kiss. A deeper kiss. His other hand settling on Stiles’s side and he could feel a shudder run through Stiles when he pressed his tongue inside his mouth.

Derek leaned his forehead against Stiles’s when they finally stopped kissing. His thumb brushing over his cheek as Stiles swallowed then let out a shaky breath.

“Wow,” Stiles breathed like the universe had just opened up to him and revealed its secrets. “You do taste like chocolate.”

Derek just smiled and leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
